Capture & Release
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: Ezra was on a late-night walk when he was captured by two bucket-heads. After being rescued, he wonders who these people are, and why they were being so nice to him... It's a bad story, but I may make a sequel. :) Rated because there is some knocking out. :P


**This is just something I thought up, I wish there were more Star Wars Rebels Fanfics. It's not very good and a bit confusing, but maybe I'll write something better later on.**

Ezra's POV

We were currently staying on the forest planet Kashyyk, the Wookies were sheltering us as we stayed for the night. The crew and I had just finished up on a raid on the imperials, and we could always count on the Wookies to give us a place to stay. Plus it meant we got to see Kitwaar again.

I was taking a walk through the woods at around midnight, after everyone had gone to sleep. It was normal for me to take midnight walks back on Lothal, but since I joined the crew we've mostly stayed aboard the ship, which means I don't have a lot of walking space.

I strolled through the quiet forest, listening to the owls and other night creatures that I've never heard on Lothal.

As I walked, I heard a rustling behind me. Thinking it was just a deer, I ignored it. But as the rustling got louder I turned around, poised to shoot with my hand hovering over my electric wrist slingshot.

I didn't see anything, and the rustling had quieted, so I slowly turned back around and continued walking.

Suddenly, a net sprung up from under the leaves and wrapped around me in mid-air. Out of the bushes came two stormtroopers, carrying guns aimed at me. "Drop your weapons!" Bucket-head #1 ordered. Seeing no other option, since there were two troopers and only one slingshot, I dropped my slingshot on the ground.

"Your knapsack too." Bucket-head #2 said.

I dropped my knapsack too.

They ran over and grabbed my stuff. Then they proceeded to cut the net down, and then probably drag me away to some star destroyer. What were they even doing here? How'd they find us?

While they were busy, I dropped a spare droid part I had in my pocket on the ground. Hopefully my friends would find it and know what happened.

The troopers cut me down and grabbed the net. They dragged me across the ground in a random direction as I complained. "You know, you bucket-heads are gonna be sorry you messed with me. I know Darth Vader! He's going to be really mad when he finds out you trapped and dragged his 14-year old cousin-"

"Can we please shut him up?" Bucket-head #2 asked his comrade.

Bucket-head #1 turned around to look at me. "Fine. He's getting on my nerves too."

Before I could react a fist was flying straight towards my face and I was knocked out.

(Sometime later)

I was running. I was running as fast as I could towards the Ghost, on a landing platform in a star destroyer, and I could see my friends urging me on. But my legs felt like bricks and my breathing was getting ragged.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see a terrifying person gripping my shoulder tightly.

He didn't seem human, but in a way he did. He had a longish gray head and red markings on his face. He didn't have any hair, but his eyes were the most frightening thing. The sclera was completely black, and the iris was golden-yellow.

I jolted awake.

I was in an unfamiliar room, unlike the one I'd been thrown in the first time I was caught by imperials. It was bigger and more luxurious, which confused me greatly. There were unbreakable windows, a lamp, a bedside table, a bed, a rug, white walls, and potted plants, which was far more than I had last time. Why would they go to the trouble of giving me all this stuff when they were the ones capturing me?

I got up out of the bed I was laying in and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window to look out. It was beautiful. I'd never seen this place before, there were lush green rolling hills and sparkling lakes and waterfalls, clear blue skies and a few shepherds with their flocks. It was in a bright and cheery palace, and from what I could see, was surrounded by canals with people in gondolas.

I shook my head and looked towards a door on the far side of the room. I ran over to it and tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

I looked for something to use to pick the lock, but there was nothing small enough and nothing I could use to create a makeshift key or small instrument.

I sighed and sat on the bed. I noticed the bedside table and saw it held a few books. I looked over them and saw a few normal ones you'd expect to see in a library or household, like 'a guide to the known mushrooms of the galaxy' which was extremely thick, 'beasts: which to avoid and which to flee in terror from', and a few children's books. My eyes alighted on an old yellowing paper-back book called 'Jedi Ways; the Force'.

I pulled out the old book, staring at it curiously. I opened it and starting reading. The book was amazing, it told you everything about the force and how to use it. As I was reading, I started to wonder why the imperials would have a Jedi book. They tried to kill all known Jedi for goodness sakes!

I heard the lock click on my door, and quickly put the book back on the table.

The door opened and in walked a soft-looking man, with black hair and a beard that were starting to gray, and embroidered robes.

I eyed him warily. While he didn't look like a threat, I've learned not to trust strangers too much.

"Hello young man. I thought maybe you'd be hungry." The man said, gesturing to the door where a young woman walked in with a tray of food that looked delicious. It looked like smoked salmon, bruschetta and cheese. I wondered how they got such good food.

The woman set the tray on the end of the bed, and backed out the door again. I looked at the food hungrily, but I didn't eat for fear it may be poisoned or drugged.

"Don't worry," the man said. "We didn't tamper with the food, it's perfectly fine."

I frowned and sniffed the food. It didn't smell like any drugs or poison, so I figured the man must be telling the truth. I still didn't know why they were treating me so well, though.

I picked up a chunk of cheese and bruschetta and starting munching the tasty food hungrily. I'd never eaten so well before.

When I'd finished, the man snapped his fingers and another woman appeared and carried the empty tray away.

"Who are you, where am I and why are you treating me so well?" I asked.

"I am Senator Tof, you are on Naboo, and we are treating you well because people on Naboo are known for their hospitality." The man said.

"I still don't get it," I said. "Why would your bucket-heads capture me just to put in a comfortable room and to feed me un-poisoned food?"

Senator Tof frowned. "That wasn't us, young man. Some of our people who were visiting on Kashyyk saw you being dragged into a ship and followed you to a star destroyer where they rescued you and your things and brought you back here. Our people are very strong and well-trained." Senator Tof's eyes twinkled.

I blinked. "Oh-kay. How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked skeptically.

The man smiled. "Because we are letting you go." He gestured to the open door and left through it.

I pondered over this a moment, but decided it was best to just leave, even with the possibility of it being a trap.

(Back on Kashyyk, Sabine's POV)

It was the next day and the crew was getting ready to leave Kashyyk. I walked into the 'dining room' and saw Hera and Chopper making breakfast. "Hey Sabine," Hera said, looking up from cutting some fruit. "Have you seen Ezra yet today? Kanan and Zeb are saying goodbye to the Wookies but Ezra wasn't here when I woke up this morning."

I frowned, but quickly returned to my normal expression. "He's probably just out with Kitwaar or something." I said, snagging a piece of fruit.

Hera nodded. "Maybe."

Kanan and Zeb walked in. Kanan frowned. "Still no sign of Ezra?" He asked, he had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"We think he's out making mischief with Kitwaar." I said, helping Hera carry what little food we had to the table.

"Kitwaar was with the other Wookies when we saw them, and Ezra wasn't there." Zeb said.

"What?!" Hera said. "Then where is he?"

"We should go look for him, knowing him the kid's probably gotten himself stuck in a tree." I said. Trying to mask my worry. I would never admit it, but I was starting to like the kid, he was always good for a laugh if the crew was down.

Everyone else nodded and we set out to search the woods for him. As we were searching, I listened for any signs of Ezra yelling from a tree or something, but heard nothing but little forest birds.

Kanan was muttering to himself, probably silently cursing the kid for causing so much trouble.

Suddenly, I stepped on something hard. "Guys! Look at this!" I yelled.

It was a small spare part of probably a droid or something. I picked it up and showed it to the crew, minus Chopper, who was still on the ship.

Zeb frowned. "That looks like one of the kid's pieces of junk."

I looked up, just in case Ezra was in a tree, and saw a rope hanging loosely off a branch. "Hey, look, it's a rope! It could've been used in some sort of trap!" I exclaimed, pointing upwards.

"Oh no! What if he was captured by imperials?!" Hera said.

Suddenly we heard Chopper on the com. Hera listened intently. "Chopper says were getting a message aboard ship about Ezra, let's go!"

(On the Ghost)

We all listened as the message began.

"Hello, rebels, this is Senator Tof of Naboo. We have rescued your friend from the imperials, and we will be awaiting your arrival to collect him shortly. Your friend is safe. We will be unarmed."

I frowned as the message ended. "It could be a trap." I said.

"We don't really have a choice, we need to find Ezra," Hera said, sitting in the pilot's seat. "Setting course for Naboo."

(Naboo, Ezra's POV)

I wandered around the palace, occasionally passing guards, but they just ignored me. Unless I broke something, in which they would escort me out of the room. That had happened a few times now.

I nearly ran into Senator Tof as I was rounding a corner.

"Oh! Hello, young man. Your rebel friends are on their way." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you know we were rebels?"

He smiled. "One has heard rumors. And don't worry, we will be unarmed during their arrival."

Ezra turned and walked away, grumbling. "You'd better be."

I walked to the landing area, after asking a guard where it was. I sat on the ground and waited for my friends arrival.

I still wondered why these people had a Jedi book. Were these people Jedi? No, he'd be able to tell. Maybe they used to know some Jedi.

I heard a ship flying closer to the landing area, and looked up to see the Ghost nearly landing on top of me. I rolled away, stood, and dusted myself off. Senator Tof and a few unarmed guards approached the ship as my friends walked out. I was behind them so they didn't see me.

"I am Senator Tof, and you must be the young man's friends." Senator Tof introduced himself and shook Kanan's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where's Ezra? We have places to be." Sabine tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Um, I'm the guy you nearly squished. You could really be a bit more careful, Hera."

They all turned. I walked up to them and Hera squashed me in a hug. "Ugh, never mind. The ship would've been better." I grunted.

Hera released me and laughed slightly.

Sabine punched my arm and Kanan patted my shoulder.

"Okay. Can we go now? These people are starting to creep me out." I whispered the last part.

"Yeah let's go. Thank you, Senator Tof, for keeping Ezra safe." Kanan said.

"It was our pleasure. He was quite the entertainment. Though you do owe us a few vases." Senator Tof laughed.

I blushed. "Whatever." I walked aboard the ship, followed by my laughing friends.

I wondered why this place had rescued me. Or why they'd been so nice, or why they had a Jedi book. I wondered if I'd ever know.

As we zoomed away from the planet, I watched it grow smaller and smaller, until we jumped to hyperspace, and the next unanswerable questions.


End file.
